


Hot Chocolate and a Coffee With Cream

by Nerdicorn_the_shipper



Series: Cinema Chocolate slice of life [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: But whatever, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, definitely not my best work, i wrote another one, relatable feelings about math, what the fuck is up with logarithms my dude, why did i write another one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdicorn_the_shipper/pseuds/Nerdicorn_the_shipper
Summary: Hot Chocolate Boy gets coffee for his boyfriend
Relationships: Hot Chocolate Boy/Cinema Kid
Series: Cinema Chocolate slice of life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hot Chocolate and a Coffee With Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I have become way too invested in this ship

Hot chocolate boy was heading over to bennies as he did almost every day. But today was different because he had a special order to fulfill--the order itself wasn’t all that special, but the person he was getting it for certainly was. 

“One coffee with cream,” Hot Chocolate Boy said as he got up to the counter, beaming with pride.

“You finally decide to embrace the joys of caffeine?” The barista--Emma--asks.

"Oh no, it's not for me. If I were going to try coffee, it would probably be in a frappuccino."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're a sugar addict."

"That's what Cin always says. Speaking of sugar, can I also get a hot chocolate?"

"Of course. Who's the coffee for?"

Hot Chocolate Boy blushed a little and smiled. "It's actually for my boyfriend." 

"Good for you HC! That's $10.85."

Hot Chocolate Boy paid for the drinks and then went to a table to wait. As soon as his order was ready, he headed out the door, waving at Emma as he left. 

\--------

Cinema kid looked up from his computer to see his boyfriend "Hey Babe!"

"Hey, Cin. Thanks for studying with me."

"No problem. Anything for my beautiful boyfriend."

Hot Chocolate Boy blushed. "I got you coffee."

"I love you." Cinema Kid paced a kiss on Hot Chocolate Boy's cheek as he grabbed his coffee

Hot Chocolate Boy blushed even harder. "I love you too," he mumbled.

"Now, let's try and figure out what the fuck logarithms are."

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on tumblr @nerdicorntheshipper


End file.
